Concrete Angel
by Dassani
Summary: It's about a boy, Duo, who's been beaten by his parents since basically forever. Until a new boy next door dissides to chang that... Mostly:1x2 OnTheSide: 3x4 5xOC!Being reposted! Details Inside!
1. Prologue

Dassani: Hello!! This is my first fic so be kind.  
Fate: Don't listen to here! Flame her! Burn her into a crisp!!  
Dassani: Oh, Fate, don't be so mean!  
Fate: Fine... Stupid writer.  
Dassani: Yes fate, love you too. NEway, I'm gonna let the Pixies introduce this fic so here they are!  
Pixies: *giggle* Here is Dassani's first GW fic, Concrete Angel inspired by a song sung by Martina McBride! Enjoy every one and send feedback! Dassani's gonna wait for atleast 5 reviews before she up dates!!*giggle*  
  
--------------~*~*~*~*~*~*~*";"*~*~*~*~*~**~*~------------------  
Prologue:  
  
The rain was falling steadily outside like it had for the past two days since Heero Yui had first move to the small town. It was his first day of school and he was nervous. Their new house was small but better looking than the one next to them.   
"I'll drive you to school if you'd like Heero." His mother said as he grabbed his black Nike jacket out of the closet by the door.  
"No thanks Mom. I'm fourteen think I can walk to school in the rain on my own just fine." He smiled at her.  
"Well, just be careful for my sake alright?" His mother sipped at her coffee and held open the door for him. They stepped out onto the covered porch.  
"I will. Don't worry Ma. I'll see you this afternoon, ok?" Heero kissed her cheek. She nodded and was about to go back inside and let her son leave when the commotion from next door caught their attention.  
"I said get ta school boy!!" A gruff man that appeared to have a hangover slammed open the door and push a young long haired boy in all black out onto the concrete walk way. The boy sat up on his knees.  
"Yes sir..." He whispered. He looked over at the man but not up at his face. "Could I have my books, please?" His voice was breaking a little. The man grumbled and let the door slam shut again. The boy flinched. A few moments later he returned and he slammed back open the door and threw the books at the boy.  
"Now get!" He ordered and let the door slam shut. The boy flinched again at the sound but collected his books and looked up violet eyes shining with unshed tears. He saw Heero and his mother standing on their porch and swallowed hard.   
"I'll see you tonight honey..." Heero's mother said quietly then went back into the house.   
Heero watched his mother retreat back into their new home. Then turned back to the long haired boy. Heero watched as the boy stood, gathered his books and tried to straiten his wet clothes. The boy shot one last glare inside the rickety looking house and started walking toward the junior highschool. Heero quickly scrambled down the porch steps and after the boy.  
"Hey, wait up!" He called but the boy only walked faster. Heero broke out into a run and finally caught up with him. The boy stopped and looked at Heero.  
"Jeeze! You walk really fast!" Heero said panting.  
"What do you want?" The soft alto voice reached Heero's ears and he looked at the violet eyed boy who had turned around to face him. He was a bit shorter than Heero and looked like a natural athlete. His fading, at one point black shirt clung to the boys thin form because it was so damp. It had long sleeves and was tucked into a pair of tight, low riding black jeans that Heero's mother would kill him for.   
"I was wondering if you could help me find the school?" Heero smiled gently. The boy sighed and looked sadly back at Heero's house.  
"Why not get your Momma ta take you? She seems like a nice lady." He whispered.  
"She's been babying me my whole life. I'd like to do something on my own for once but I'm new here and I could use some help." The boy looked up at Heero, a million questions flashing in an instant in his big, violet eyes.   
"My names Duo." he held out his hand.  
"I'm Heero, Heero Yui." They shook hands and started walking.  
"The school isn't that far away. It'll on ly take about twenty minutes to get there." Duo said clutching his books close in an attempt to keep them dry as possible.   
"You want me to carry those?" Heero asked. Duo glared over at him.  
"No! I'll carry my own books." He held them closer against his chest."I don't know that you'll give them back."He added softly when Heero looked at him in confusion. Heero smiled a little.  
"Why wouldn't I give them back?" He chuckled softly. Duo looked up at him.  
"I guess your right. Your not him..." Duo handed Heero the books he was carrying and Heero slipped them into his backpack.   
"Now maybe they won't be as soggy as you are when we get to school." Duo laughed.  
"Normally I'm the one making the jokes! Looks like I've got some competition." He smiled at Heero.  
"No, I just don't like seeing you sad. Especially because of the way that man hit you this morning." The last part was said softly but Duo still herd it. He frowned.  
"Who was he?"Heero asked concern coating his words.  
"He's my father." Duo sighed.   
"Does he treat you like that all the time?" Heero asked with a bit of anger.  
"Can we please talk 'bout something else, Heero? That was yer name right?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "Do ya know what classes you got?" Heero dug his schedule out of the back pocket of his blue jeans. Then handed it to Duo. The long haired boy looked over the paper. "Looks like we got all nut two classes together." Duo smiled at Heero.  
"You know, a smile suits your face much better than a frown." Heero said and Duo blushed.  
"Oh, smilin's what I'm normally doing but it's kinda hard to in the morning. Ya know?" Duo sighs and looks ahead. "Hey, would you like to meet my friends? They normally meet me at the next corner."  
"Sure. I'd like that." Heero smiled. Duo grinned and grabbed Heero's hand pulling him down the street.  
"Well c'mon Heero! Quatre ain't gonna wait forever I'll tell you that!" Duo said in a cheerful voice very different from the grave tone he'd had before. Heero fallowed without question.   
Soon they came to the end of the dirt road they lived on. Duo looked up and down the asphalt road that their dirt street opened up to. They waited a few minutes then Duo smiled broadly when he saw a baby blue convertible with it's top down pull up. Seeing the top down made Heero realize it wasn't raining any more.  
There were three people in the car. A blond woman was driving. She had on a short solid periwinkle colored skirt and a white blouse. In the passenger seat next to her was a boy that looked younger then Heero and Duo because of his natural 'baby face' framed in short golden blond hair. He wore tan kackies and a light blue shirt that buttoned up the front. Then in the back seat was a boy that looked to be at least five foot seven inches tall when he stood up. He was wearing a green T shirt and blue jeans. He had light brown hair and his bangs hung over one eye.  
"Hey Duo! Who's your friend? Does he need a ride too?" The blond boy asked."This is Heero. He just moved in next door over the weekend." Duo grinned at the blond."Heero, the blond in Quatre, the chick is his sister Iria and the freakishly tall dude in the back is Trowa." Heero nodded.  
"Nice to meet you all." Trowa nodded as Heero had done and Quatre smiled warmly.  
"It's wonderful to meet you Heero! Well why don't the two of you hop in before we're late." Duo opened the car door and Heero slid in. Then Duo got in next to him.  
"Every one settled?" Iria asked and the three squashed boy's nodded. Then they took off down the road. 


	2. Ch1

Dass-chan: Hey all! I am so VERY happy everyone likes my fic!   
Fate: Stupid people! Stop encouraging the onna-writer!!  
Takin: Yeah! She's making us work harded cause you like her stupid gay-wad fic!!  
Dass-chan: I have such hateful muses... Oh well, at least SOME peole like my fic! '^-^'   
So I'm given a shout out to my first 6 Reviewers!! ^_~*  
  
1DVL- What's that stand for?  
2Harlequin Light  
3Galyn  
4Dreamer- I know Hee-chan's Mom was a witch in the other chap. and she is in the beggining of this one too.She gets more comon sence soon thought, promise! ^_^   
5Silver_Death_Angel- Love the SN!^_~*  
6Kagome Pegasus- Hey Kagome! Thanks for reviewing!Now if only I could get Camsie to...  
Well there they are and I thinak you all very much for encouraging me to keep writeing!! Arigato!! ^_^   
  
"*~*~*";"*~*~*"  
Concrete Angel  
Chapter 1  
  
Nearly a week past Heero first meeting Duo and they had become the best of friends. Duo had introduced Heero to the few friends he'd had before the Japanese boy moved in next door.   
Quatre, the polite blond boy who Heero had discovered was the true owner of the powder blue convertible once he learned to drive, was the son of a considerably wealthy man that owned the Winner Construction company that was the little Virginia town's only pride. Of course given the choice between living on site with his father and staying in Orange County with his friends, Quatre chose his friends and his sister had chosen to stay and look after her little brother .   
Trowa lived with his uncle and sister in a house Quatre had been gracious enough to rent to them that was on his property. His uncle owned a little hardware store in town. They weren't rich but they were living and comfortably as far as Trowa was concerned.  
Then there was Wufie. Duo had introduced him when they got to the school. Wufie had glossy black hair that was always pulled back into a tight little rat tail behind his head. The boy liked light colors, unlike Duo who favored black if only to hid his bruises and scares.  
Heero sighed and shook his head thinking about a large bruise he'd seen Duo sporting on his arm when they were in the locker room before gym class his first day at school. He knew the bruise was from one of the books Duo's Dad had thrown at him that morning.  
"Something wrong Heero?" His father asked and Heero remembered he was at the dinner table with his parents.  
"No. I was just thinking." Heero said softly and stabbed a piece of brockaly with his fork. His mother frond at the somewhat violent looking action.  
"What about?" She asked in concern.  
"Duo..." He hadn't ment to even whisper the name but he had and regretted it. His mother's frown deepened.  
"I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging around that boy. He's nothing but trouble Honey.' She sighed and his father started getting suspicious.  
"Who?"He asked looking at Heero. The boy sighed again and dropped his fork.  
"The kid next door. His name is Duo. He walks with me to school." His Mother gave him a look that told him she knew about the others and the car. "And his friend's sister give us a ride to and from school." He finished quickly. His father sighed.  
"The boy, Duo, he lives with those drunks next door?!"His father said and Heero nodded. "Heero go on up to your room and do your homework."  
"But first take out the trash." His mother said quickly before his father could protest. He nodded and went into the kitchen. He lifted the trash bag out of the plastic can and tided. Then walked out the back door.  
Heero knew his parents were discussing Duo. He hopped they wouldn't move just because of Duo.   
Just then Heero herd what sounded like Duo screaming and looked up. Through the back window Heero could see Duo's Dad yelling and kicking Duo who was more than likely lying on the floor taking the pain. Then the man picked Duo up, clutching the boy's arm so tight it must have been cutting off surculaition.  
"You under stand now boy?!" The man yelled and Duo nodded weakly. The man pushed him toward the door way. "Get out!" he yelled.  
"But..." Duo had started to protest but the man slapped him.  
"I said get outa my house! Now go or would ya like some more a this?!" The man hit Duo again and the boy whimpered. Then slowly opened the door. Suddenly the man pushed him forward and down the steps. "An' don't you even think bout askin' bout those damned books of yours!" The man slammed the door shut and Duo picked himself up of the ground. He looked up and noticed Heero.  
"Hey..." Heero said softly.  
"Don't worry Hee Chan. They'll let me back in. They'll just leave me out here to think over my behavior for a few house." Duo sniff like he was about to cry but Heero knew well enough by now that the Violet eyed boy wouldn't cry in front of any one.   
"You can come over here and I'll get you cleaned up a little if you'd like." Heero offered.  
"No way. If I don't go back in there the same way I came out he'll just beet me into an even worse condition and we both know Q is gonna be fussing all over me as it is tomorrow." Duo smiled a little. The boy always masked his pain with jokes. Heero nodded. Duo came to stand by the fence that separated their yards and look at Heero. "Umm, Heero, I was wondering..." Then he was interrupted by Heero's mother.  
"Heero you need to do your homework. Now come inside." She said sternly. Heero nodded.  
"Coming Mom." He smiled ate Duo. "See you tomorrow Duo." The long haired boy smiled and nodded. Heero turned and walked into his house. As he passed his mother he noticed the glare in he eyes and looked back at Duo.   
The door closed. "Heero, your father is in the living room. Go talk to him before you go up stairs.' He nodded and went into the living room at the front of the house.  
"Mother said you wanted to talk to me." He addressed his father politely. The man nodded at him.  
"Your mother thinks you shouldn't hang around that Duo boy but I personally think he needs a good friend. So I'm going to let you chose what to do yourself. You'll be fifteen in a few weeks and I thinks it's only fair you make this choice yourself." Heero smiled.  
"Thank you father. I'm glad your still going to let me see him but I really don't think that I will be able to ignore his parents actions much longer."his father cringed and looked at Heero.  
"That is something I refuse to let you get involved with. We've been through this before Heero. I don't care how close you get to this boy. You know that you mother and I support your preferences but I don't want you getting involved with those maniac parents of his." He said sternly and quickly added, "In any way, shape or form, " when he saw the defiant gleam in his son's eyes.  
"Alright father. I'll be careful." Heero promised and his father nodded approvingly.  
"Good. Now get up stairs and do your home work." Heero nodded and climbed the stairs and went into his room. He turned on his sterio and opened the dick tray. He slipped in a Green Day and P.O.D CD. Then looked back at his selection for a third to pace in the three-CD tray. Then a Martina McBride CD caught his eye and he slipped the out of place seeming CD into tho slot and pressed play. The machine worked for a moment. Then a Martina McBride song came on. Curiously he picked up the list of songs and lyrics inside the CD case. He looked at the song number and look up the lyrics:  
Concrete Angel  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
(Chorus)  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
Concrete Angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but, they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
Then mornin' comes it'll be too late  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
Heero blinked. It was basically the story of Duo's sorry excuse for a life. The poor guy wore the same black jeans and impersonation black silk nearly every day. The couch at gym class was always glancing sadly at Duo during class when he noticed a new bruise on the boys long legs or thin but strong arms. Then that very night his own mother had seen the condition Duo was in but did nothing but glare, if a little sadly, at Duo.   
"I wish I could help him." Heero sighed and leaned against the window by his bed. Then he got an odd feeling and turned around, looking through his window and at the one right across from his leading into Duo's house. Then the light in the room turned on and Duo sulked in and over to the bed by the window. Heero smiled.  
Then Duo looked up and smiled back at Heero. It had happened before. Duo had dragged himself up to his room after a beeting a few nights before and saw Heero in the room across the ally smiling at him gently. Duo couldn't help but smiling back, not then and not now. So he did just that. Infact he grinned at his Japanese friend. Heero was his life line right now. Before the other boy had moved in next door school work had been what kept him from just drifting off and away from this hell he lived in. It had started to help less and less as time passed. Then Heero came. The tall, lithe but powerful body. Messy, dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes so different from Quatre's. The little blond had innocent eyes but this Japanese God held an unannounced authority and wisdom in his blue depths. It was an authority Duo didn't fear because he knew deep down in his heart that Heero would never hurt him.   
They stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to look away nut they knew they had to. It was getting later and there was school in the morning. Heero mouthed a, goodnight Duo, to the Braided boy and Duo mouthed back the same and settled down on his bed. Then turned out his light and entered a soft sleep.  
Heero sighed and looked back at his stereo that was still playing the song. He smiled a little and turned out his own light. He lay in his dark room and slipped into a sleep ful of pleasant dreams about Duo safe and sound in his arms.  
"*~*~*";"*~*~*"  
  
Heero jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mornin' Mom." He said cheerfully. He placed a kiss on her cheek and plopped down at the table with his father.   
"Your in a good mood this morning, honey. Why is that?" Heero's mother asked. He smiled brightly at her.  
"Today after school are the first round of talent show try outs and Duo's going to sing." He took a large bite of toast still grinning.  
"Well tell Duo we wish him luck but I've got to go to work." Heero's father got up and set the paper he'd been reading on the table. He kiss Heero's mother good bey and pat Heero on the back. "Don't forget to tell him for me, Heero. That boy needs all the encouragement he can get." Heero nodded. "See you all this afternoon." Heero's mother waved as his father walked out the door.  
Outside Mr.Yui walked out to his car. He was startled when the door to Duo's house was flung open and Duo thrown out of it with a yelp.  
"An' don't you come back ya lil' fag!" The man Mr.Yui thought was Duo's father yelled at the boy laying in the walk way. The door slammed back shut. Duo slowly got up to his feet and looked up. Mr. Yui was walking toward him.  
"Why don't you come next door and we can clean you up Duo." He said softly to the boy. Duo nodded and leaned on Mr. Yui for support.  
"Cara! Heero!" Mr. Yui called out as him and duo entered the house. He gently set Duo down on the couch. "You just wait here Duo." He said and the boy nodded. Heero came running in and gasped when he saw Duo's bruising face and rugged clothing.  
"Oh, God Duo." He rushed to the boys side and held him close. Duo began to cry. In all the weeks, months infact, that Heero had now known Duo, the long haired boy had never shed a single tear. Now he was bawling.   
"What happened, Hiroshi?" Mrs. Yui looked at Heero's father.  
"I'm not sure but I do think he would be better off not going back to that house." Mrs. Yui nodded and looked at the two boys on the couch. Duo staired back with wide, tearing, violet eyes. She could hear her son whispering comfortingly to the boy.  
"Don't worry Duo. My parents won't make you go back." Heero reassured the violet eyed boy. Duo whimpered and closed his eyes. He trembled in Heero's arms. The Japanese boy only held him closer and stoked his long tangled hair. Heero's father looked at his watch.  
"Look, I need to get to work. Heero, your mother will pick you and Duo up after school and we'll talk this afternoon alright?" Heero and Mrs. Yui nodded. "Ok. I'll try and get off early. See you tonight." He gives Duo a sympathetic glance and rushes out.  
"Oh, Heero! I'm so sorry. I'm such a weakling! I shouldn't be bothering you like this! Maybe I shouldn't have ever even been born..." Duo sniffled against Heero's shoulder. Heero pulled back and looked Duo in the eyes.  
"No! No, Duo. I'm glad you were born. So very glad. I care to much about you to let you say things like that." Heero gently wiped Duo's tears from the boy's face. Duo smiled a little.  
"Really? You really care that much?"   
"Yes Duo. I do. I care more than you could possibly imagine." Duo hugged Heero hard and scrubbed at his face.  
"Heero, take Duo up stairs and get him cleaned up. I'll make some more toast then I'll drive you two to school." Mrs. Yui said softly and Heero nodded.   
He helped Duo up the stairs and to the bath room. He handed Duo a brush and smiled gently. "Wash your face, brush your hair and I'll go find you a change of clothes. Then I'll braid your hair for you. If that's ok?" Duo smiled at Heeo's kind offer.  
"Thanks Heero. You're a life saver." Heero nodded and went to his room to search out something for Duo to wear. He found a pair of old jeans and a silky black short sleeved shirt that would at least fit him enough for school purposes. He went back to the bath room where Duo was brushing the tangles out of his hair. The chestnut colored silk was out of it's common braid or pony tail and flowed around Duo like it had a life of it's own, but it made him look so beautiful. Heero smiled.  
"Here. I don't think much else would fit you. Sorry." He held the clothes out to the violet eyed boy. Duo practically beamed at the black silk shirt. Then he frowned when he saw it had short sleeves. "Something wrong?" Heero asked.  
"No." Duo choked out softly and took the clothes gratefully. "I just don't like to wear short sleeves." He said.  
"Why not?"Duo sighed at Heero's question and removed his long sleeved shirt. Heero gasped softly. There were dark bruises on Duo's upper arms and across his chest. The boy turned around to show the ones on his back. There were also small cuts and burns marking his pale back side.  
"God Duo. Why didn't you tell me they did this to you?" Heero said a bit of anger tinted his words.  
"Not they. Him." Duo corrected Heero.  
"Him then. Why? When?"  
"He doesn't cut or burn me anymore. He thinks I might go to the police or something." Duo laughed dry and sadistically. "Even if he did I wouldn't go. They'd never believe me. He'd only make fun of me 'cause I thought they would and went to them. Then he'd beat me into a the ground." Duo audibly growled. "Look Heero, I gotta get dressed or we'll be late." Heero nodded and left the long haired boy to get dressed.  
"Come down stairs when your done. Then I'll braid your hair ok?" Heero looked over his shoulder at Duo and smiled.  
"Sounds good. Be right down." Duo smiled  
Heero nodded and bounded down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and plopped into a chair. His mother was buttering toast and they didn't say a word to one another. Heero just stared off into space for a wile. Then Duo walked in cautiously. Heero looked up and smiled. He pulled a chair over infront of him and motioned Duo to sit so he could braid his hair. Duo smiled and sat. Mrs. Yui watched as her son began to braid the poor boys hair and smiled to herself.  
"Toast?" She asked Duo and held out a plate. The boy nodded and reached for a slice. As he did the short sleeves of the shirt roled up on his arms, revealing the dark purple and blue bruises. Heero's mother frowned. 'Oh, dear God. Have mercy on this poor boys soul. He's been through so much. We should have done something the first day.' She sighed and watched the boy inhale the toast and grin at her.  
"Thanks Mrs. Yui. Thanks for everything." He smiled at the woman.  
"All done." Heero announces and Duo inspects the other boys work.  
"Great job Hee Chan but we better get ta school or we'll be late." Duo grinned at Heero. Mrs. Yui nodded and got her car keys.   
  
Dun dun dun!!TBC...  
^_~*  
"*~*~*";"*~*~*"  
  
Dass-chan: Thanks fer readin' my fic peoples!! I'm so happy! NEway R&R or the Evil Pixies will fallow you around and poke you w/ pointy twigs!  
Takin: Actually Onna-Writer my brothers will be doing no such thing.  
Dass-chan: Wha?!! But Why?!! How am I s'pose to make people send me reviews?!  
Takin: Suck it up Onna! Sry but I can't help ya there.  
Dass-chan: Why are you being SO mean? You were never this mean before you started going out w/ Fate...*Glares at shadow muse*  
Fate: What'd I do?!!  
Takin: Nothing Kio. Onna-Writer is just upset I'm not letting my brothers stalk the readers.  
Fate: Oh, never mind then...  
Dass-chan: cruel creatures... I don't need you!! Just watch an' see! I'll get reviews all on my own! Right peoples? "^_^"  
Oh, and I'm only going to be updating on weekend and maybe Thurs. & Fri. OK? I won't wait for any serton number of reviews I'll just post as I finnish chap.s, K all? ^-^ Until Next Time!! ^_~* 


	3. Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
At school Quatre came running over worry plastered all over his face.   
  
"Duo! What happened? Where were you and Heero this morning?" The little blond asked rapidly. "We waited as long as we could. And why are you wearing short sleeves?" Duo put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders.  
  
"Q Man, slow down. Breath, it does wonders dude." Duo smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Sorry. I was just worried and I didn't even know you owned a short sleeved shirt or jeans for that matter."   
  
"I don't. Heero let me borrow a change of clothes this morning." Quatre looked confused.  
  
"Why are you borrowing Heero's clothes?" Quatre looks from Duo to Heero then back again.  
  
"No! It's not like that. The old man dissided to kick me out today." Duo said.  
  
"Why did he do that?" Wufie spoke up.  
  
"He found that book I was writing." Duo said softly. Quatre blinked.  
  
"The book? The one that you were writing about all of us?" Trowa asked and Duo nodded.  
  
"Oh. This is bad." Quatre said worry evident in his voice.  
  
"What book?" Heero asked.  
  
"I was writing a book about the gang here, and well, my old man found it." Heero still looked confused. Duo sighed. "Heero, I'm gay! Quatre's gay, Trowa's gay! We're all gay! Hell they're going out,"He pionted over his shoulder at Quatre and Trowa, "and to tell you the truth I kinda wish you were so we could go out!" Duo said in a rush.  
  
"First off Duo, breath, it's good advise, you just have to listen to yourself. Second, I was hoping the same thing." Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Wha? You wish you were gay?" Duo was obviously a bit spacy still from his father beeting him into the dirt.  
  
"No, I am gay and I'd like to go out with you sometime." Heero smiled gently at the slight shock on the violet eyed boys face. Quatre smiled and gave Duo a little helpful push into Heero's arms. The long haired boy blushed as Heero pulled him close.   
  
"I'd like that." Duo whispered. Then heero bent his head and kissed Duo lightly on the lips.  
  
"Me too. We should talk about this after school." Heero whispered.   
  
"After talent show tryouts, right Duo? Mrs.Kallmen is very excited about hearing you sing." Quatre said.  
  
"What are you singing anyway?" Trowa asked. Duo stepped out of Heero's embrace a little flushed.  
  
"Well, It's a song I heard on the radio and a surprise. You'll have to wait for tryouts this afternoon." Duo grin. The others all sighed. Then the first bell rang and they bolted for class. Wufie, grumbling about stupid baka's with to much energy, to English, Quatre and Trowa to band and Heero and Duo were off to Math class.   
  
In class Duo sat in the second row behind Heero like always. The class got out their home work to check it. As Ms. Wills walked around the class room to make sure they all had their home work she noticed a dark bruise on Duo's upper arm. She paused for a second. Duo smiled up at her and she figured it was just a PE injury and continued on.   
  
Duo leaned forward and whispered to Heero. "Close call. Wills noticed a bruise."  
  
"She'll most likely just think it's a sports injury and dismiss it." Heero whispered back.  
  
"Lets hope all the other teachers do the same, huh Hee Chan?" Heero glanced back at the grinning boy and nodded.   
  
"*~*~*";"*~*~*"  
  
The day went by in a blur after that first class and soon Heero and Duo were waiting with other students waiting to tryout for the talent show. Quatre and Trowa were among them.  
  
"What are you guys doing again?" Duo asked. Quatre smiled brightly.  
  
"A duet. Trowa is going to play his flute and I'm playing my violin." The blond said with a grin. "Hey, Trowa you did get your flute out of the band room right?"  
  
"Of course little one." Trowa said and opened the black case. He lifted out a silver flute and began to practice a bit wile Quatre got out his violin.   
  
"Cool."Duo whispered and looked around to see if he recognized any one else there in the room. Then Dray Hapheart stalked over.  
  
"Hey faggot. Herd your old man kicked ya out this morning. He get tired of your gay ass ways?" The tall jock jeered. "Or is he just whoring you off to his bar buddies?" Duo ignored the taller boy and turned back to listen to Quatre and Trowa practice. "Yeah, well tell your Pops I might know some costomers for ya. Like spandex boy here! I meen really queerbait, you need ta keep yer eyes to your self in the locker room." The black haired boy slung an arm around Heero and the Japanese boy glared at him.  
  
"Get away from me and leave Duo alone." Heero snarled and pushed Dray away from him.  
  
"Oh! So the little fag friend wants me to leave his lil' fuck buddy alone. Well what'ya gonna do about it, huh?"Dray said opening his arms wide in invitation for Heero to attack. The blue eyed boy just glared at him. Then turned away. The jock was about to taunt Heero and Duo some more when a slim young man with spiky, blue and white hair wearing black tights and a crimson mesh sleeveless shirt held him back.  
  
"Dray, just let them alone." The boy said. Dray turned and looked at the boy.  
  
"And who are you? The fag's pimp?" Dray said with a harsh laugh. At that Duo turned to face the bully that was now taunting the boy who he vaguely remembered seeing at the last Dance/Band performance.  
  
"No. I'm just fed up with you thinking your better than everyone." The boy folded his arms across a sleek, lightly muscled chest.  
  
"Is that a challenge freak?!" Dray growled. The boy just smirked; slanted, gray Asian eyes looking at him humorously.   
  
"No, just a request. It would be to easy to take you down."The gray eyes sparkled. Dray was fuming.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, you little fag lover!" he shouted and tried to tackle the boy but was evaded when the slim young man stepped aside. The crowd that had gathered laughed as Dray ended up flat on his ass and the boy took a sarcastic bow.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you my gracious fans! I'll be here until Mrs. Kallmen says I'm either in or out unless she just gets fed up with me first and throws me out of the gym!" He bowed again and dodged Dray as the large football player lunged at him. Then bowed again as the crowd laughed once more and thinned out as Mrs. Kallmen entered the gym. Every one but Dray and his two lackeys sat down in the bleachers.  
  
"Alright everyone! Lets get started. First off, Dray, out. Dean and Lenny too." The tall wry, ginger haired woman glared at the boys over her half-moon glasses as they strutted out. Before they disappeared through the doors Dray held up his middle finger at the boy that had defended Heero and Duo.The asian just stuck out his tongue and sexily wet his lips in a mock act of lust as Dray fumed and rushed out. For the fourth time the blue haired boy stood and bowed before a cheering audience. "Ok, ok! Everyone settle down! I know most of you have a distast for Dray but I'm not suppose to encourage such things." She said putting one hand on her hip and looking directly at the freakish boy who was curently doing a lusty little victory dance in the bleachers. "And Talon, for the love of God sit down boy or I'll call your mother. I'm sure she'd be very interested in that little performance you gave in dance class today as well as what your doing right now." Mrs. Kallmen gave the grinning teen a knowing and stern look.  
  
"I get the hint Mrs.K! No singing 'I'm to sexy' and booty dancing wile giving a well practiced strip tease demo! Gotch'ya Sargent!" Talon said quickly, gave the teacher a mock salute, winked and plopped down as the gym laughed softly. Mrs. Kallmen sighed and shook her head muttering something about young people these days.  
  
"Alright. First up Kelly Amgen and Renee Derago." She called out and two you girls walked out of the bleachers.   
  
Duo Reached out and tapped Talon on the shoulder. "Yo, Tal." He said and the grey eyed boy turned around.   
  
"Thanks." Duo said with a smile. Talon looked confused for a second then realization dawned on him.  
  
"You're the guy that jerk was picking on aren't you?" Duo smiled awkwardly and nodded. "I'm Talon Jose Montasumi. I just moved here from Brazil. The folks disided I needed to get use to what they call city life since I'll be livin' with my Grand momma for the rest of my highschool career." The boy smiled.  
  
"Brazil! Wow. Why did you live there?" Duo said and slid off his seat. Then into the one next to Talon.  
  
"My parents are studying some of the tribes there. It's pretty cool." Talon said then looked away blushing.  
  
"So why did they send you here of all places?" Quatre asked from behind them. Talon turned around briefly and smiled a little.  
  
"Well, one of the worriers in the tribe we were staying with at the time liked me a bit more than my parents would have liked." Talon blushed.  
  
"Couldn't you have just declined his offer?"Quatre ask in confusion.  
  
"Well you see I really liked him too, and I had told him that. I even explained to him my parents didn't approve. We were going to go throught the ritual thing his people go through and by their laws become life mates and just keep it secret until I was eighteen. But it didn't work out and we got caught." Duo winced.  
  
"That mustn't have a very uncivil discussion between you and your parents." The violet eyed boy said.  
  
"My parents and Umiko's parents. You see technically by the time they got there we were already, 'Mated' as they put it, and Umiko's parents were actually happy for us. Normally his people find a life mate at age thirteen or fourteen but Umiko was almost sixteen so they were real happy for us. They even said they'd let me stay with them when my folks moved on so that Umiko and I could be together if they didn't send me away. Obviously they said no and sent me to live with Gand Momma here in the states." Talon said and looked away sadly.  
  
"What are you and Umiko going to do? Are you going to go back to him?"Quatre asked. The blond loved sappy romance novels so for him Talon's story was like candy to his ears. Trowa just smiled at his transfixed little angel. Talon shrugged.  
  
"Before I left my parents had taught him to write and speak in English, so we're going to write to one another. Hopefully I can fund for him to come visit here in the summer. Maybe even become a US citizen."  
  
"That must be really hard on you." Heero said.  
  
"I think I'll be ok. If I can't get Umiko here then when I'm eighteen I'm going back to him." Talon said.  
  
"Dari Jemson, Mike Shardon, Belinda Walters and Talon Montasumi!!" Mrs. Kallmen suddenly called.   
  
"Wish me luck." Talon said and bounded down the bleachers grinning and joining three others.  
  
"I like 'em. He's a good guy." Duo dissided. Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
"I guess." Heero said and watched as the odd young man and his crew started their performance.  
  
"Aw! Hee chan, don't be such a hypocrite! He helped us out. We should give him a chance." Duo said looking at the Japanese boy hopefully.  
  
"Yes. If it wasn't for Talon you and Duo might have been hurt." Quatre said. Heero grumbled and sat back. Duo sighed and watched Talon's interpretive dance. The song was by Linkin park, Duo knew that much, but wasn't sure exactly which song it was. 'The lyrics are interesting though' Duo thought as the music pulsed in he ears.   
  
It was interesting watching how the blue haired boy had perfectly coria graphed the dance to the music. As he watched, Duo turned to Quatre saying, "He certainly has an unique way of interpreting this song."  
  
"It's called Faint and I always pictured the music video to have a conflict similar to the one Talon is depicting.  
  
The song ended with Talon wrapped around Mike Shardon. The gym erupted into applause. Talon pressed a quick kiss to Mike's cheek with a feral grin. Mike grimaced as he wiped his cheek and gave Talon's shoulder a playful push. Talon just grinned and winked. Mike shook his head and took his girlfriend's, Belinda's, hand.  
  
Talon returned to his seat and Quatre almost sent him tumbling down the bleachers as he grabbed him in a bear hug.  
  
"That was great Talon! You'll get in for sure!" Quatre pulled back to see the playfully jealous look on Trowa's face. The others chuckled at the blush that spread over the little blond's face.  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" Mrs. Kallmen called out. Duo jumped up and bounded down to the ground. He slipped a tape into the tape player the teacher had set out. He pressed play and faced Mrs. Kallman.   
  
The soft sounds of a mandolin, guitars and violin drifted into the air. After a moment Duo's beautiful voice lifted clear as crystal. The gym was silent as it listened to the braided boy as he sung with all his broken and bruised heart.  
  
"Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes,   
  
Flow gently, I'll sing thee a song in thy praise;   
  
My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream,   
  
Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream."  
  
The whole gym was memorized by that crystalline alto voice. It spoke to their hearts as the lyrics flowed like the river over them. Heero watched the violet eyes flutter shut and Duo's entire body relax into a gentle rhythmic sway to the tempo.  
  
"Thou stock-dove whose echo resounds thro' the glen,   
  
Ye wild whistling blackbirds in yon thorny den,   
  
Thou green-crested lapwing, thy screaming forebear,   
  
I charge you disturb not my slumbering fair."   
  
"How lofty, sweet Afton, thy neighboring hills,   
  
Far mark'd with the courses of clear winding rills,   
  
There daily I wander as noon rises high   
  
My flocks and my Mary's sweet cot in my eye."  
  
Duo's eyes slitted open and swept over to the bleachers and a silent crowd that watched him in an amount of aw. The boy's eye shifted to his friends. Quatre and Trowa were curled up together quite romantically. Heero was watching him with a small, proud smile and Talon wore an all out grin. Duo's confidence got a boost from that and he put even more spirit into the song, if that was even physically possible.  
  
  
  
"How pleasant thy banks and green valleys below,   
  
Where wild in the woodlands the primroses blow;   
  
There oft as mild Ev'ning weeps over the lea   
  
The sweet scented birk shades my Mary and me.   
  
Thy crystal stream, Afton, how lovely it glides,   
  
And winds by the cot where my Mary resides,   
  
How wanton thy waters her snowy feet lave,   
  
As gathering sweet flow'rets she stems thy clear wave."   
  
"Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes,   
  
Flow gently, sweet river, the theme of my lays,   
  
My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream,   
  
Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream.'  
  
As he finished his voice echoed a little and he turned to Mrs.Kallmen. The teacher looked very impressed. Suddenly the entire gym burst into applause. Duo grinned and bowed enthusiastically. There were some whistles and calls for more, Mrs. Kallmen quieted these requests after a moment and asked Duo to take his seat again. Duo grinned and sprinted to his seat next to Heero.  
  
"You did beautifully! If you don't make it no one will." Quatre said. Duo smiled at the blond.  
  
" I sure hope so.' Heero put an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him against his side.  
  
"If you don't get chosen I will personally start a riot outside the front office." The golden child Heero Yui promised. Duo's eyes sparkled and hugged his boyfriend.  
  
TBC... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know this took me FOREVER. I had been hoping to get a different writing program to do it on so it wasn't so messed up when I loaded it but that just wasn't to be. I also had a major writers block and my grades had been dropping so I was banned from typing for a month. I should be getting the new writing program soon and it's the summer so I'll have more time to write. I'll try and get up the next chapter soon. Promise guys! ^^*   
  
JaNe~ DassChan 


	4. CH3

Chapter 3  
  
After the talent show try-outs Quatre offered Talon a ride home, which he politely declined.  
  
"Gran's house is less than a mile away and it's a nice jog. Helps me keep this luscus figure." Talon grinned and struck a sexy pose, his hands held up behind his head and hips tilted out a little. The tight, faded hip huggers, with pointless chainlink belt, barely hanging onto his slim hip bones accompanied by a skin tight crimson and azure GAP T-shirt made Quatre swallow hard. Trowa pinched the blond's side, startling him out of his stare. The blond blushed and told him it was alright, he understood. Duo giggled at his friend and told Talon he'd see him in Spanish class tomorrow. Talon just grinned and waved as he jogged off with his black and silver Nike duffle bag flung over his shoulder.  
  
"Like I said, he's a good guy."Duo grinned.  
  
"Cute too but I think at least my brother already noticed that." Ira said giving Quatre another little pinch to the arm. The blond glared at his sister.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you all stopped pinching me." Quatre mumbled.  
  
"Well Q-man, I think Trowa would appreciate it if you kept your eyes to your self" Duo said accusingly. Quatre looked guiltily at his boyfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa. I don't mean to make you jealous." Quatre said giving the taller boy a hug. Trowa embraced the bland back.  
  
"I understand. He is cute, isn't he?" Trowa smiled down at the grin now spreading across Quatre's face. Quatre hugged Trowa tightly one last time before pulling back and looking at Heero and Duo.  
  
"Are we giving you two a ride home?" Quatre asked the two. Duo shook his head.  
  
"My mother is going to pick us up. Since Duo's parents kicked him out he'll be staying with us for now." Heero said. Quatre frowned.  
  
"This could get complicated. You know Duo you could have your father at least put in prison for child abuse." Quatre said. Duo shrugged.  
  
"I know, just don't feel like going through all that right now, k Q-Dude?" Quatre nodded.  
  
"If you need anything just call me."Duo and Heero both nodded and Quatre and Trowa got into the car with Ira. They waved to their friends as they drove off. Duo at least waved back and Heero spared them a small smile. Once they were out of sight Heero and Duo sat down on the steps leading up to the school building's main entrance.  
  
"When'll your mom be here?" Duo asked.  
  
"Soon, I hope. We have a lot of home work in our honors science and math classes." Heero said deciding to rummage through his back pack for his math binder.  
  
"Already finished it all." Duo said casually leaning back against the next step. Heero looked at Duo with surprise. "What? You think I just spent my time staring at the air when they locked me in my room? Hell no! I did home work and if I was finished with that I did more work out of the books or just studied. How come you think I'm in all advanced classes? Certainly not what my personality suggests." Heero thought about that for a moment, then nodded. The boy defiantly wouldn't be in the classes he was in if he truly was the goof off he let people think he was. It would also mean that he had a reason for complaining every time Wufai or himself suggested they study after school.  
  
"Hn." was all the Japanese boy had said and Duo glanced at him.  
  
"If your havin' trouble with the work I could help you." The long haired boy suggested. Heero looked up at him.  
  
"No. I'm not having any trouble. I just never find the time to do it during school. In fact when do you?" Heero gave Duo a questioning look.  
  
"Lunch mostly. You, Quatre, Trowa and Wu all have first lunch but I've got second so I don't have any one to talk to or anything. So, I eat and do home work. It's a perfect time, math and science are in my first three blocks so I've got the work to do. Why not do it, huh Hee Chan?" Duo smiled at the other boy.  
  
"Thats very smart of you Duo." Heero said softly and smiled back. Seeing Heero smile again provoked a grin to sped over the violet eyed boy's face.  
  
"Thanks." Was his simple reply as Heero's mom pulled up in her little green car. They got into the back seat and Mrs. Yui smiled at the via the rearview mirror.  
  
"How was your day?" She asked.  
  
"If Duo doesn't make the talent show it should be considered a crime." Heero said.  
  
"When will the call backs be posted?" Mrs. Yui asked.  
  
"Next Monday." Duo sighed. It seemed like Monday was an eternity away.  
  
"Well the week will be over soon enough." the boys just nodded and they drove off toward the Yui household.   
  
TBC.....................  
  
A/N: I know! It's been forever and that was ungodly short yeah? Well, I'll try an write more, I'm also asking for anyone who wants to try Co. Writing this with me to submit a chapter to add to CA. If I like your chapter and I get stuck I'll post it and give you the credit, don't worry I don't steel material! It could be a while before I get another chapter written so be warned. I'm failing Bio Honors and my dad is gonna KILL me, so have some sympathy! I'm also going to be starting a very sci-fi X-Man Evolution fic in place of Legends Never Die seeing as I got basically no response from it. I'll see if this one does better. If so I'll stick with it as best I can.  
  
Hugs&Serpents Kisses, DASSANI *^-^* 


	5. NOTICE! Not another chapter,but IS VERY ...

I'm here to tell you all that I AM going to Revise and Repost this on AFF.net!! I have cometo greatly dislike FF.net for formating and rating reasons. If you would like to look at the original work I have currently posted while you wait for my revised version of this you can find the URL to my AFF.net profile in my FF.net profile.  
  
I do hope you check it out. I also have a few fics exclusively on my LiveJournal that I'm trialing there. I do intend to post them of AFF.net howeven it could be a few weeks or months off. The link to my LJ is also in both profiles.  
  
Thank you for your support and all, I hope you continue with it.   
  
Hugs&Serpents'Kisses DASSY 


End file.
